The Story Only I Didn't Know
by Hanori Hime
Summary: pada akhirnya tak akan ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang indah.../ terinspirasi dari lagunya IU- The Story only I didn't Know dan gabungan dari cerita cinta sahabat author :3/


**The story only I'didnt know**

**My second songfic ( IU-the story only i didnt know)**

**:3**

**Narutoxhinata**

**Hinata pov**

_**Kau benar-benar lupa segalanya**_

_**Melihat betapa cerianya kau menyapaku**_

Sekarang aku berdiri menatapmu, yang sedang dikerumuni orang banyak atas keberhasilanmu melawan pain. Mereka semua menyorakimu, memberimu terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan desa, serta memujamu.

Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat senang saat itu, dan apakah kau ketahui? Ketika melihatmu senang aku pun senang.

Melihatmu bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Walaupun hati ini sakit.

Tapi itukan cinta? Mau diapa?

Kemudian kau menatapku, lalu tersenyum. Kau tahu yang kuharapkan adalah jawaban pernyataan cintaku padamu. Kemudian kau berjalan kearahku, semua teman seperjuangan kita pun melihatnya. Yah tentu saja mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mereka sudah mengetahui kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto saat dia bertarung melawan pain.

"Ne- Hinata-chan, Syukurlah... aku senang kau selamat. Ingat jangan pernah ulangi perbuatan nekat mu itu lagi yah," ujar Naruto.

"Ha-Hai. Naruto-kun bisahkah kau "menjawabnya'?" ujarku dengan malu-malu dan berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajahnya, dia malah diam. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Aku ke sana dulu ya." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Kemudian pergi... seakan-akan apa yang tadi kukatakan tak pernah kucapkan.

_**Seketika kepedihan samar-samar mulai kurasakan**_

_**Luka yang kini muncul di kulitku**_

Sebulan sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Naruto bukan malah semakin membaik. Tapi malah semakin memburuk, dia terlihat sering menjauhiku. Mungkin dia sengaja melakukannya.

Apakah kau tak tahu Naruto-kun?

Melihatmu menjauhiku, seakan-akan kejadian yang dulu itu tak pernah ada?

Jika aku jadi kau apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Tentu saya kau akan merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa, kecewa dan sedih menjadi satu.

Katakan padaku apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan?

Aku tahu dia memang tak mencintaiku, aku tahu dia memang tak pernah menyimpan sedikitpun perasaan padaku. Tapi... setidaknya bisahkah kau menyadari keberadaanku?

Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini.

Apakah aku harus berpaling dari mu?

Tapi apakah ketika aku belajar meluapakanmu? Itu akan membuatku membaik?

Mungkin aku akan mencobanya.

_**Air mata enggan menitik**_

_**Karena perpisahan ini bagaikan tak berarti**_

_**Karena ini serasa tak benar...**_

Lalu kemudian kau datang. Dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan dimataku, kau menjawabnya...

Menjawab perasaanku yang kuungkapkan setahun lalu.

Ternyata kau mengatakan sesuai dengan mimpi dan harapanku.

"Aku Juga Menyukaimu."

Itu benar-benar membuatku berbunga-bunga. Walaupun kulihat dari ekspresinya ia tak begitu senang. Benar-benar seperti dipaksakan. Tapi, besarnya cintaku mengalahkan semuanya dan membenarkan pernyataannya

Tanpa mengetahui masih ada keraguan dihatinya.

Tiga tahun hubunganku dengannya berjalan. Harusnya aku senang, tapi aku malah terlihat terbebani. Selama tiga tahun tidak ada kencan, kata-kata romantis, dia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu." Kabar kurang, dan perhatian kurang. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ia lupa dengan ulang tahunku.

;';';';';';'

'Rasanya enak' diriku membatin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Yuup hari ini aku akan membuatkan bento untuk Naruto-kun. Aku tahu dia sibuk dan pasti lelah dan kemungkinan dia akan melupa untuk makan siang.

"Yuup, waktunya pergi"

Sepanjang perjalan ku balas sapa orang-orang yang menyapaku disertai dengan senyum tulus dan manis. Dengan senangnya aku melangkah masuk ke kantor hokage.

Tanpa pernah berpikir... sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuatku sakit hati terjadi.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Ini aku buatkan bento untukmu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

"hn. Taruh saja diatas meja." Ucapnya dingin yang bahkan tanpa melihatku. Matanya hanya tertuju pada

"Anu, Naruto-kun. Bisahkah aku meminta waktumu sedikit."

"hn? Jika itu tidak penting, pergilah." Ucapnya dengan sangat dingin tanpa melihatku. Apakah kau tak tahu kalau itu akan melukai hatiku?

"A-Anu, Kau pasti sedang sibuk."

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau bicara apa HAH?! Kau hanya membuatku sakit kepala! Kau sudah lihat aku sibuk tapi malah menggangguku!" Bentaknya sehingga membuatku terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Gomen-ne, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"hn"

Ketika aku berbalik menghadap pintu, pintu tersebut tiba-tia terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis pink yang sedang tergesah –gesah masuk, tersenyum padaku lalu berjalan melewatiku

"oi. Naruto! Bisahkahaku minta watktumu sebentar?" tanya sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" balas Naruto disertai senyum dan nada yang lembut

Tidak membentak gadis itu seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap kekasihnya.

Mendengar mereka sedang berbincang aku memilih keluar dari ruangan hokage tersebut. Aku ingin menangis tapi sisi lainku mengatakan mungkin Naruto punya waktu untuk sakura karena masalah pekerjaan.

Walaupun aku sedikit merasa ada yang tak benar.

_**Pada akhirnya tak akan ada ucapan**_

_**Selamat tinggal yang indah**_

Setelah kejadian itu aku ataupun Naruto tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Aku masih takut kalau ia marah. Semenjak itu aku juga mengurung diri dirumah. Aku masih merasa sedih.

Tapi walaupun begitu pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang bosan dirumah, kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Tanpa berpikir ada kejadian yang membuatku serasa ingin mati disana...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kedai ramen. Aku tersenyum puas karena aku sudah memikirkan rencanaku. Rencanaku adalah aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto dengan membawakannnya makanan kesukaannya. Aku yakin dia akan menerima ramen buatanku.

Aku melangkah dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahku. Seperti biasa orang-orang desa akan menyapaku dan aku akan balik menyapanya juga. Sambil terus menuju ke kantor hokage, saat sampai di depan pagar aku lihat sakura keluar dari gedung tersebut dan tersenyum padaku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa arti senyum itu. Tapi senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan. Sakura kemudian berjalan melewatiku. Kemudian aku menarik napas dan mulai membuka pintu tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan.

'Ganbatte-Hinata!' diriku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Tanganku kemudian terangkat ingin mengetuk pintu, saat kuayunkan tiba-tiba terhenti sekitar sejengkal dari papan kayu tersebut. Mendengar suara dua mahluk yang sedang berbincang. Merasa dibicarakan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Terus? Kenapa kau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Sedangkan kau mencintai sakura?" tanya seorang yang kuyakini suara Kiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya balik naruto

"Apa yang aku bicarakan? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama sakura tadi? Apa kau pikir aku tak melihatnya?"

"J-Ja-Jadi... kau melihat semuanya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku lihat kau dan sakura saling berciuman dengan mesra!"

DEG

Semua badanku terasa lemas sehingga aku tak mampu menahan berat bebanku. Kantung plastik yang berisi dua porsi ramen tersebut jatuh ketanah beserta dengan lutuku.

"Ne! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaan Hinata?"

"Aku... Aku Juga tidak tahu..."

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Hinata mengetahui ini?"

"Entahlah... aku juga bingung"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kau Naruto."

"Aku juga tak mengerti diriku..."

Setelah itu hening. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan isak dan air mataku untuk tidak keluar.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku kasihan pada Hinata, Tapi aku cinta pada sakura"

"Oi,Naruto. Lebih baik kau pikirkan urusanmu sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut campur, hanya saja..." omongan shikamaru berhenti. Kemudian aku berbalik merapikan bajuku. Karena suara shikamaru melangkah terdengar jelas oleh telingaku, sepertinya ia akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto."itulah kata-kata terakhir shikamaru sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu. Aku yang masih duduk kemudian berdiri. Berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian. Tapi terlambat.

Shikamaru membuka pintu tepat saat aku berdiri.

"Hi-Hinata? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" ucap shikamaru terkejut karena melihatku.

Perlahan aku berbalik. Aku melihat wajah Narutoyang sama terkejutnya dengan wajah Shikamaru. Kemudian aku tersenyum. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

_**Jika ku tahu**_

_**Kukan menangisi semuanya**_

ENTAH MENGAPA

Sekarang aku merasa seperti ditusuk seribu kunai. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan perasaanku saat ini.

Sudah tiga bulan...

Aku mengurung diri dikamar, menangis terus menerus. Kalau dipanggil makan Cuma satu suap atau suap saja. Tapi biarlah. Siapa peduli? Ayahku bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan, mungkin aku mati pun dia juga masih tidak peduli.

Ku tatap diriku dicermin. Benar-benar menyedihkan diriku sekarang ini, tubuh kurus, rambut kusut, mata bengkak dan lingkaran hitam tipis disekitar mata.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku mendengarnya tapi pura-pura tak dengar.

"Hinata-nee, aku tahu apa masalahmu, Shikamaru-nii telah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Hinata-nee"

Lalu ia diam. Jadi adikku yang manis ini sudah mengetahuinya

"Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini, pikir baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan dan setelah itu bicarakan baik-baik. Atau masalahmu tidak akan selesai."

Mendengar pernyataan hanabi itu aku pun tersentak, lalu tersenyum. Adikku memang pintar. Aku harus pikirkan itu baik-baik lalu bicara baik-baik dengan dia.

_**Saat itu, aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu**_

_**Sebuah cerita yang hanya aku tak mengetahui**_

_**Jadi itu bukanlah cinta**_

_**Hanyalah sejenak waktu yang kau habiskan disampingku**_

_**Kini samar aku mulai mengerti**_

_**Mengapa kau hanya bisa meminta maaf**_

Aku sedang menunggu orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku sudah putuskan apa yang akan kulakukan, lebih baik membiarkan ia memutuskan segalanya supaya tak ada penyesalan dalam diriku.

Dia datang...

Dan berdiri disampingku. Ganbatte –ne

Hinata Hyuuga

"aku tahu itu bukan cinta, melainkan rasa kasihan. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menolakku saja? Padahal yang kau lakukan sekarang itu lebih sakit dari pada menolakku." Ucapku yang menahan air mataku.

"maafkan aku," dari nada suaranya ia serasa amat bersalah.

"sudahlah... sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan...? tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan suara datar dan tatapan lurus kedepan

"Ne, Naruto-kun.. bisahkah kau mengatakan padaku bagaimana perasaaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya.

"kurasa.. kau tak perlu tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin. Terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu sehingga kepalaku berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku masih dengan ekspresi shock.

"kau tak perlu tahu. Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanku, kau tak perlu tahu tentang cerita cintaku! Kau tak perlu tahu cerita mengapa aku memilihmu, kau tak perlu tahu mengapa aku berpura-pura, kau tak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya!?" ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya itu membuat hatiku merasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit sekali... sangat sakit.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, semenjak kata-kata naruto yang barusan itu, semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kau bilang aku tak perlu tahu. Jadi begitunya,

_Aku sekarang sudah mulai mengerti..._

"Ne Hinata-chan."

_Menapa..._

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah akhir dari gubungan kita." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan diriku dengan pipi basah penuh air mata.

"Arigatou-ne Naruto-kun, walaupun hanya sebentar, walaupun kau tak pernah mencintaiku... aku sudah bahagia walaupun itu Cuma sebentar"

_Kau hanya bisa minta maaf?_

_**Pastilah ku terlalu berharap**_

_**Saat kau tinggalkanku**_

_**Kuharap kau kembali**_

_**Betapa bodohnya diriku ini**_

Aku adalah wanita yang paling terbodoh didunia.

Kenapa?

Sudah dua tahun dia memutuskan hubungan kami aku masih saja mencintainya. Dan yang lebih pahitnya sebulan setelah aku putus dengannya dia pacaran dengan sakura. Dan hatiku masih sangat sakit menerima semua itu, melihat mereka bersama, bermesraan benar-benar membuatku sakit hati bahkan sampai menangis berhari-hari.

Tapi apalah dayaku? Aku ingin marah tapi tak berhak, aku ingin menentang?.. itu pasti lebih buruk karena aku tak berhak. Jika dipih antara hidup dengan perasaan seperti ini atau mati mungkin aku akan memilih mati.

Tapi aku tidak akan putus asa! Berpikir untuk mati hanyalah orang-orang yang tak punya tujuan.

Apakah aku harus melupakanmu?

Apakah itu yang harus aku lakukan?

Apakah yang terjadi jika aku sudah melupakanmu, kau malah kembali dan meminta hatiku? Apa yang terjadi jika dunia kita terbalik? Kau akan kembali mungkin.

HAHAHAHAHA

Seketika aku tertawa melihat kebodohanku sendiri? Aku masih bisa berharap dan berkhayal kau akan mencintaiku dan kembali padaku.

Aku bodohkan...

_**Pada akhirnya tak akan ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang Indah**_

_**Jika ku tahu aku akan menangisi semuanya**_

_**Saat itu aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu**_

NORMAL POV

"_**Gomenne Naruto. Sejujurnya aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Entah kenapa rasa cintaku pada sasuke tumbuh lagi."**_

"_**Arigatou-ne Naruto-kun, walaupun hanya sebentar, walaupun kau tak pernah mencintaiku... aku sudah bahagia walaupun itu Cuma sebentar"**_

Itulah kata-kata yang terputar dikepala naruto sekarang yang berasal dari mantan kekasihnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung dam sedang merasa bersalah dan menyesal

Pada Hinata...

Entah mengapa ia menyesal memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang tulus mencintainya sejaklama. Kini ia sadar, kalau ia mencintai Hinata, Gadis yang besedia menerimanya apa adanya disaat dia masih diremehkan. Gadis yang kuat dan bersedia melakukan apa saja demi orang yang ia cintai.

Termasuk Merelakan nyawanya sendiri

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun, aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi aku takkan kembali padamu lagi." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang manis dan tulus setelah seorang pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto datang padanya meminta maaf, mengakui penyesalannya, kekeliruannya, dan meminta hati gadis itu kembali tapi malah ditolak oleh gadis cantik dan baik hati bagaikan dewi itu.

"Ke-Kenapa? Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku. Kau masih ingin bersamaku kan!? Ucap naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak hinata karena sedikit Frustasi dengan jawaban gadis tersebut.

"Karena semua dari masa lalu, dan aku bangkit dari masa lalu. Aku memang sedih saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi... tak ada penyesalan dalam driku, walaupun sempat aku berharap kau kembali." Jawab Hinata masih dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Ceritakan padaku semua perasaanmu dimana kau menyiakan dirimu. Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya atau menjelaskan semuanya" ujar naruto masih dengan Memegang pundak hinata semakin kuat, terlihat dari mata pria itu bahwa ia sedang sedikit berharap.

Kemudian...

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto dengan lembut dari kedua bahunya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Kau sama sekali tak perlu mengetahuinya."

_**Sebuah cerita yang hanya aku tak mengetahuinya.**_

END

TADAAAAAAAA

**Sekian fic hancur milik saya **

**Hanori balik nih, seperti kejadian sebelumnya akun hanori bermasalah lagi kawan-kawan (T^T) fic ini spesial untuk temanku yang bernama mitha yang ulang tahun bulan oktober lalu :3**

**Dan cerita ini idenya dari kisah cinta mitha yang beliau ceritakan padaku disaat aku mendengarkan lagunya IU-The Story only I didn't lirik diatas pake versi bahasa indo :3**

**Aha!**

**Maksud dari hinata yang tak mau menyesal itu adalah kalau ia mutusin naruto duluan. Ia takut nantinya akan menyesal dan memohon pada naruto untuk kembali padanya. Sama seperti si mitha :3 dia selalu mutusin pacarnya tapi ujung-ujungnya memohon dan minta balik. Dia bilang katanya kalau dia yang mutusin nanti dia menyesal dan selalu menyimpan rasa bersalah itu padanya. Suatu ketika temen ku si mita diputusin pacarnya seminggu kemudian pacarnya yang menyesal dan memohon untuk balikan sama mita tapi di tolak.**

**Nah gitu deh :3**

**Oh iya author sedang buat fic di fandom RDG :3 bicara sendiri**

**Review yaa. **

**tapi jangan flame(benar gak tulisannya?)**


End file.
